


Terrified, Not Angry

by stuckontheceiling



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Sorta Fluffy Ending????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckontheceiling/pseuds/stuckontheceiling
Summary: Rafael just wants to know why Sonny is mad at him.
{takes place after S18E02, Making A Rapist}





	

Rafael Barba was assertive as assertive gets when it comes to the courtroom. However, when it comes to his love life, he’s a bit hesitant, ever since Yelina. He didn’t know what he was doing here. In his mind, it should be Sonny showing up at his place. Sonny was the one who was upset.

  But Sonny wasn’t returning his calls, not since his little outburst in Rafael’s office. He could guess why Sonny was angry. There were a lot of things that could be getting under the younger man’s skin. He could have just been angry about how Rafael was acting towards Rollins. However, something told him that wasn’t the case.

He stared at the button labeled “Carisi, D.” Why was he so hesitant? Perhaps it’s because Rafael has never been to Sonny’s place. They’d started seeing each other for a few weeks. Rafael wasn’t even sure what the terms of their relationship. But he was still shocked that he’d actually never been to Sonny’s apartment. He figured Sonny would have at least invited him over for a meal.

 Rafael finally gave in and pressed the buzzer. The wait between the buzzer and Sonny’s answer felt forever.

 “Hello?”

 "Why aren’t you answering my calls?” He wanted to get straight to the point. He wanted this over with. He wanted Sonny to stop being mad at him.

 “Barba?” Rafael closed his eyes at the sound of his last name. Sonny really was mad.

 “Yes.”

 It was quiet for another long moment. Then, there was the sound of the door unlocking. Rafael loosened his tie a little more as he stepped into Sonny’s apartment building. 

* * *

 

He stood in front of Sonny’s door, just staring. What the hell is making him so nervous?! It’s just Sonny, for Christ’s sake. But then again, it was _Sonny_. He took a breath and knocked. To his surprise, the door opened immediately. Sonny simply stood there, one hand on the door. He had changed out of his work clothes into a simple t-shirt and sweatpants. His hair was the same as it had been earlier that day but only slightly disheveled.

 “What are you doing here, Barba?”

 The ice in Sonny’s voice stabbed at Rafael.

 “Hello to you too, Detective.” Sonny breathed out through his nose and turned away from the door. Rafael took this as Sonny letting into his apartment.  His eyes wandered around the apartment as he walked in, shutting the door behind him.

 The apartment was small, compared to Rafael’s. It looked like his first apartment in New York. He was surprised how clean it was. Sonny was a (maybe) single man in his thirties, living on his own. Rafael suspected there would be at least some mess. He saw an array of books strewn across the coffee table. Sonny had already passed the bar. Rafael wondered why he still had his law books out. He then turned to Sonny. He stood, looking pointedly as Rafael. He was still waiting for his question from earlier.

 “You’re upset with me.” Rafael stated.

 “Go figure.” Sonny rolled his eyes.

 “I came to find out why exactly.”

 Sonny glared at him from across the room.

 “So, I suspect you’re not going to tell me?” Rafael raised an eyebrow at him.

 “I’m not gonna make you guess if that’s what you’re thinkin’, counselor.” Sonny walked to his fridge and pulled out a beer. He took off the cap and started drinking. Rafael felt awkward just standing near the door. 

 “Is it because of how I treated Rollins? I was just doing my job, Sonny. She didn’t tell me everything.” Rafael stepped forward. “Is it…is it about Dodds?”

 He almost whispered the last part.

 “No.” Sonny looked down at the floor. “I am angry about Mike but that’s not why I’m mad at you.”

 “You said you weren’t going to make me guess, Sonny.” Rafael took a few more steps forward. Sonny looked back at him. They weren’t that far apart anymore. Sonny’s blue eyes pierced through Rafael’s own.

 “You should have said something.”

 “What? Said something about what, Sonny?” Rafael questioned, confused.

 Sonny glared at him again. He took another drink of his beer before setting it down on the counter. He took a step towards Rafael.

 “You should have said something about the threats.” Rafael turned away from him. He couldn’t understand why that would make Sonny so upset.

 “I get threats from people I’ve put away all the time. I don’t see why this would be any different.” Sonny shook his head.

 “It’s different now because it’s serious, Raf! You gave the damn guy your home address! Do you have any idea what the hell I’ve been thinking since you told us? I could have lost you!”

 He whipped back to look Sonny in the face. Had Rafael heard correctly? Did Sonny just say what he thought he said?

 “What did you say?”

 “I could have lost you.” Sonny repeated, much quieter this time. He looked down at his feet. Rafael took another step forward. Now they were extremely close. He reached up and lifted Sonny’s chin to look at him.

 They stood there in silence for a few moments. Then Rafael did something daring. He moved his hand to the back of Sonny’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. His other hand went to grip on Sonny’s shirt. He doesn’t pull away, much to Rafael’s surprise . He deepens the kiss. His arms came down to rest on Rafael’s hips.

 After a few moments, Rafael pulls away, receiving a whine from Sonny. He rests his forehead on Sonny’s.

 “You’re not going to lose me.” He whispers.


End file.
